War Thunder/Japan
For other nations, see War Thunder. Video Game (2012) A next generation MMO combat game dedicated to World War II military aviation, armored vehicles, and fleets. The player takes part in many of the major battles, fighting with other players all over the world. Aichi B7A2 Ryusei Allied reporting name Grace. Aichi D3A1 Allied reporting name Val. Boeing B-17E Flying Fortress Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-5 Allied reporting name Fred. Heinkel A7He1 Allied reporting name Jerry. Kawanishi H6K4 Allied reporting name Mavis. Kawanishi H8K2 Allied reporting name Emily. Kawanishi H8K3 Allied reporting name Emily. Kawanishi N1K1-Ja Shinden Allied reporting name George. Kawanishi N1K2-J Shinden-Kai Allied reporting name George. Kawanishi N1K2-Ja Shinden-Kai Allied reporting name George. Kawasaki Ki-10-I Allied reporting name Perry. Kawasaki Ki-10-II Allied reporting name Perry. Kawasaki Ki-10-II C Allied reporting name Perry. Kawasaki Ki-10-I C Allied reporting name Perry. Kawasaki Ki-32 Allied reporting name Mary. Kawasaki Ki-45 ko Toryu Allied reporting name Nick. Kawasaki Ki-45 otsu Toryu Allied reporting name Nick. Kawasaki Ki-45 tei Toryu Allied reporting name Nick. Kawasaki Ki-45 hei Toryu Allied reporting name Nick. Kawasaki Ki-61-I hei Hien Allied reporting name Tony. Kawasaki Ki-61-I ko Hien Allied reporting name Tony. Kawasaki Ki-61-I otsu Hien Allied reporting name Tony. Kawasaki Ki-61-I tei Hien Allied reporting name Tony. Kawasaki Ki-61-II Hien Allied reporting name Tony. Kawasaki Ki-96 Kawasaki Ki-100 Kawasaki Ki-100-II Kawasaki Ki-102 otsu Allied reporting name Randy. Kawasaki Ki-108 Allied reporting name Randy. Kyushu J7W1 Shinden Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-3 Allied reporting name Mike. Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-7 Allied reporting name Mike. Mitsubishi A5M Allied reporting name Claude. Mitsubishi A5M4 Allied reporting name Claude. In a livery used by Matsuo Hagiri. Mitsubishi A6M2 Model 11 Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A6M2 Rei-sen Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A6M3 Rei-sen Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A6M3 Model 22 Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A6M3 Model 22Ko Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A6M5 Rei-sen Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A6M5 otsu Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A6M5 ko Allied reporting name Zeke. Mitsubishi A7M1 (NK9H) Allied reporting name Sam. Mitsubishi A7M2 Allied reporting name Sam. Mitsubishi F1M2 Allied reporting name Pete. Mitsubishi G4M1 Allied reporting name Betty. Mitsubishi J2M2 Raiden Allied reporting name Jack. Mitsubishi J2M3 Raiden Allied reporting name Jack. Mitsubishi J2M4 Kai Raiden Allied reporting name Jack. Mitsubishi J2M5 Raiden Allied reporting name Jack. Mitsubishi Ki-21-Ia Allied reporting name Sally. Mitsubishi Ki-21-I hei Allied reporting name Sally. Mitsubishi Ki-67-I ko Allied reporting name Peggy. Mitsubishi Ki-67-I otsu Allied reporting name Peggy. Mitsubishi Ki-83 Mitsubishi Ki-109 Prototype fighter version of the Ki-67. Allied reporting name Peggy. Mitsubishi Ki-200 Mitsubishi T-2K Nakajima A6M2-N Allied reporting name Rufe. Nakajima B5N2 Allied reporting name Kate. Nakajima G5N1 Shinzan Allied reporting name Liz. Nakajima G8N1 Renzan Allied reporting name Rita. Nakajima J1N1 Nakajima J5N1 Nakajima Ki-27 otsu Allied reporting name Nate. Nakajima Ki-43-I Hayabusa Allied reporting name Oscar. Nakajima Ki-43-II Hayabusa Allied reporting name Oscar. Nakajima Ki-43-III otsu Hayabusa Allied reporting name Oscar. Nakajima Ki-44-I Allied reporting name Tojo. Nakajima Ki-44-II hei Allied reporting name Tojo. Nakajima Ki-44-II otsu Allied reporting name Tojo. Nakajima Ki-49-I Donryu Allied reporting name Helen. Nakajima Ki-49-IIa Donryu Allied reporting name Helen. Nakajima Ki-49-IIb Donryu Allied reporting name Helen. Late model. Nakajima Ki-84 ko Hayate Allied reporting name Frank. Nakajima Ki-84 otsu Hayate Allied reporting name Frank. Nakajima Ki-84 hei Hayate Allied reporting name Frank. Nakajima Ki-87 Nakajima Kikka North American F-86F-30 Sabre North American F-86F-40 Sabre Blue Impulse display team livery. Representing registration 02-7960, c/n 256-80. JASDF livery for the premium version. Tachikawa Ki-94-II Vought F4U-1a Corsair Yokosuka D4Y1 Allied reporting name Judy. Yokosuka D4Y2 Allied reporting name Judy. Yokosuka D4Y3 ko Allied reporting name Judy. Yokosuka P1Y1 Model 11 Ginga Allied reporting name Frances. Yokosuka R2Y2 Keiun-Kai V1 Yokosuka R2Y2 Keiun-Kai V2 Yokosuka R2Y2 Keiun-Kai V3 =Helicopters= Bell (Fuji) AH-1S Cobra "Kisarazu" =Fleet= Aichi E13A Kawanishi E7K = See also = * War Thunder at IMDb * War Thunder at Wikipedia * War Thunder at IGCD Category: Aichi B7A Category: Aichi D3A Category: Aichi E13A Category: Bell AH-1 Cobra Category: Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Category: Heinkel He 112 Category: Kawanishi H6K Category: Kawanishi H8K Category: Kawasaki Ki-10 Category: Kawasaki Ki-45 Category: Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien Category: Kawasaki Ki-100 Category: Kawasaki Ki-102 Category: Kyushu J7W1 Shinden Category: Messerschmitt Bf 109 Category: Mitsubishi A5M Category: Mitsubishi A6M Zero Category: Mitsubishi A7M Category: Mitsubishi F1M Category: Mitsubishi G4M Category: Mitsubishi J2M Raiden Category: Mitsubishi J8M Category: Mitsubishi Ki-21 Category: Mitsubishi Ki-67 Category: Mitsubishi T-2 Category: Nakajima B5N Category: Nakajima G5N Category: Nakajima G8N Category: Nakajima J1N1 Category: Nakajima Ki-27 Category: Nakajima Ki-43 Category: Nakajima Ki-44 Category: Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate Category: Nakajima Kikka Category: North American F-86 Sabre Category: Tachikawa Ki-94-II Category: Vought F4U Corsair Category: Yokosuka D4Y Suisei Category: Yokosuka P1Y